


video games.

by akechuuu



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Video Game, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: who knew octane could play a video game with one hand?





	video games.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited.

It was 6pm and you were sitting on your boyfriend's lap. He was currently focusing on his video game. Something about trying to get this last trophy, so he could get the platinum one. The front of your body was pressed against his and you were laying your chin on his shoulder. It was a cute position really. His arms were behind your back, hands gripping the controller, thumbs moving the joysticks

He was playing with three other friends that he kept communicating with back and forth. Your hands were on his abdomen, feeling his abs through his thin black t-shirt. Octavio just sighed as your lips pressed against his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. His friends could only assume it was a sigh of disappointment since this was their third try on helping him get the ultra rare trophy. 

He could tell you wanted some attention and to be fair, he had been playing this game all day. You were fine with it, understanding that video games were his thing from time to time. And getting a platinum trophy was pretty satisfying. You remember when you finally unlocked the one for Danganronpa v3. It was difficult to get, but worth it. 

Somehow he managed to run a hand down your side and to your ass, giving it a small squeeze before having to put that hand on the dual stick controller again. You sighed internally at the lack of his hand being on your body. You slid out of his lap and Octavio was about to ask you where you were going, until you sunk to your knees. 

This is what you had in mind? As if he'd bother thinking about complaining. He just smirked before his eyes went back to his screen. Challenge excepted. Your hands hastily pulled down his sweatpants. He even helped you by lifting himself in his seat to make things easier. Once those light grey pants hit the floor, you realize he hadn't bothered to wear underwear. How long had he—

Doesn't matter. All that mattered is the way your hands began working his girth. Your soft hands driving up his length, getting the feel for him. Small, steady strokes were given. Your tongue ran up his shaft, stopping at the tip. You teasingly licked away his precum, letting him shiver under your touch. You brought your lips to him, but you paused. Octavio could literally feel your small breaths on the head of his cock. He looked down at you with a raised eyebrow as if to say, "C'mon. What's the hold up?"

You looked up at him, "Octavio," you whispered, only so he could hear and so his mic wouldn't pick it up. "I wanna choke on your cock." you practically whined. Octavio had to hold back the groan that tried to erupt from his throat. When you said things like that, he thought it was so fucking hot. Like holy shit, he actually had to pause and breathe for a second. 

His tip was now in your mouth and you were waiting patiently. Octavio's hand grabbed a fist full of your hair and had you sink down on him. His length immediately hit the back of your throat and you choked, throat tightening around his cock. He threw his head back in pleasure. Your mouth felt too good. 

You could hardly breathe with him taking up your airways like that. He filled you up well. Didn't he? After a few breathless moments, he pulled you away and you were panting for air. But he didn't let up for too long. Before you knew it, you were back around his length, choking again. 

His hand had to leave your head to focus on his controller again. You took the chance to bob your head up and down, tip hitting the back of your throat each time. Your hand moved down to begin pleasuring yourself, but Octavio wouldn't allow that. His hand quickly reached down to pull you away and to put a pause on your self-pleasure. You were confused, but then his hand signaled for you to get on his lap. 

You were quick to obey, climbing into his lap. You whined at the feeling of his shaft just a fabric layer away from your core. His hand gripped your hip, prompting you back and forth against him. You bit down your lip, trying to keep the lewd noises at bay. Octavio usually didn't mind you being loud, but in a situation like this, he didn't want his friends knowing what those melodies sounding like. Those were for his ears alone. 

That lacy material kept rubbing against his cock and he found himself humping against you. His hand was pressing your hips down so he get some more of that desirable friction. He loved it so much, it was beginning to get difficult. Difficult on holding his noises back of course. 

Your arms snaked around his neck, nose pressed against the crook of his neck. Quiet moans left your lips, dripping like honey. Your grinding got more eager with desperation. You wanted him so badly. Couldn't he just take a break from that damn video game to finish this? No worries though, Octavio was getting eager too. And close. His movements began to get all sloppy and jumbled and he was breathing heavily. His friends really thought he was that much into the game. Ha. If only they knew. 

You noticed him mute his mic, before bringing his face to you. His lips pressed themselves against yours, hard. He was quick to shove his tongue inside your cavern, caressing yours. You moaned from the feel of his tongue piercing. That was one of the many things you loved about his body. The way the metal ball felt against your tongue just created humidity. Your body felt hot, lust in the air. And you both were just suffocating on it. 

"You gonna come for me?" he whispered as his hand squeezed your ass. Was it too late to mention that Octavio was an ass person? He especially loved yours. So soft. So tender. And so easy to bruise. Fuck, he loved it. 

You nodded, trying to speed up the process. You were so close. An orgasm was at its peak. Suddenly, a finger was shoved inside of you, causing pleasure to cloud your eyes, sending you over the edge. His name fell from your lips like a desperate cry. Your wetness made his own source of pleasure unravel as he released with curse in his own language.

When he turned his mic on, he told his friends he had to go and that they'd try again tomorrow. Right now, he had some business to attend to.


End file.
